Gold King
Gold King (ゴルドキング Gorudo Kingu) is a monster from a subspecies of Red King that was exposed to high radiation levels and a RP character used by Ящер из Кэламаи. Personality Gold King is a primitive and bestial kaiju acting very animalistic and vicious and will beat up anyone (or anything) that enters his territory, making him a very aggressive thug-like beast. Outside of his lust for fighting other monsters, Gold King also has an extreme thirst for radiation that he can hardly contain. History Debut: Chaos in Kamata Gold King first appeared to assist Goromaking and Eleking Max to attack Kamata. Just as Gallibon and Zaranga were about to do something about Eleking Max, then from out of nowhere, dirt exploded in front of Zaranga and Gallibon's area, causing the two to leap back. Zaranga and Gallibon both leaped aways, avoiding the dirt blast. Out from the ground comes out a giant monster that vaguely resembled Red King, but still looks very odd and different; it was Gold King. As Gold King advanced towards the two, a gold chain then lashed out and down against Zaranga and Gallibon's arms, grappling them both. Zaranga and Gallibon were then reeled in by the chain and faced a new monster, this one resembling a punkish-thug/gang leader; Goromaking. As Goromaking threatened the two; Zaranga asked what he, Gold King and Eleking Max were doing there; to which Goromaking explained his plan to them. Now with them knowing, Goromaking then ordered Gold King to kill the two; Gold King bashed his fists, getting ready to blast his radioactive beam against them; Zaranga and Gallibon shielded themselves. Just as Gold King was about to strike them however the ground started to shake; Gold King, Gallibon, Zaranga and Goromaking noticed the ground shaking. Out from the dirt blast was Gomora, who had come to save Zaranga and Gallibon. Goromaking and Gold King advanced towards Gomora. Gomora ran towards them, only to stop and place and slam his tail into Goromaking. Gomora then kicked down Goromaking and Gold King, sending them both down. Gold King got up and then blasted his radioactive beam at Gomora's area, creating some minor explosions around him. Gold King then punched against Gomora hard and swung his tail against him. Gomora was hit but didn't fall; so Gomora then retaliated by swinging his tail against Gold King's stomach. Gold King staggered back but then then rammed his head against Gomora, slashing his horns against him. As Gomora fired his oscillatory wave against Goromaking, Gold King then leaped up and tackled Gomora from behind. Gomora roared and then stabbed his spiked elbow into Gold King's midsection; causing Gold King to leap off. Then Lucah Whitepaws came to the rescue and fought off Gold King. Lucah took out her scimitar and swung it against Gold King, causing Gold King to be slashed; Gold King then roared and fired his radioactive beam at Lucah. Lucah barely dodged the radioactive beam, sending a beam of light at Gold King; striking Gold King. Gold King then charged at Lucah, only for Lucah to send a helix-shaped beam of lightning at Gold King, shocking him. As Lucah fired sent another Helix-Lightning beam at Gold King, Gold King countered by blasting his radioactive beam against Lucah; Lucah was blasted back by the radioactive beam. As Disco Megalon then scattered Disco Bombs everywhere, Lucah grabbed a Disco Bomb and dropped it in front of Gold King, leaping backwards right before it detonates, leaving it to explode in front of Gold King. Determined still, Gold King got back up, shrugging off some smoke and then charges against Lucah furiously. Lucah at last sent a helix of flames at Gold King, with the beam suddenly splitting off into two and hitting him from both sides; causing explosions to occur around Gold King. Lucah then followed up on it by making a portal leading above Gold King and went into it, hitting Gold King downwards with an overhead scimitar swing. Finally, Gold King was hit by the scimitar swing and sent flying against some boulders, which then collapsed on him and burying him underneath, defeating him. From Out of This Dimension and Forward Gold King reappeared in the RP where showed up and beat up both Oil Drinker and Degunja, then tossing them aside and setting his sights on Ultraman Geed. Gold King advanced forth and then did battle with the Ultra; using all of his might to bring him down. Gold King put up a good fight, but Ultraman Geed was able to bring him down with his techniques, to which then Gold King then retreated. Abilities * '''Radiation Beam: '''Gold King can fire a powerful radiation beam that emits nuclear dew from his mouth. * '''Super Physical Strength: '''Much like Red King, Gold King possesses tremendous strength that makes him stronger than most monsters. He is also capable of lifting things much bigger than him with ease. * '''Burrowing: '''Gold King can burrow underground at a surprisingly fast rate. * '''Horns: '''Gold King can use his horns in battle like a bull or a ram. Trivia * Gold King is designed after Red King's body, albeit with new attachments. * Gold King was originally used by Gallibon the Destroyer and is now used by Ящер из Кэламаи. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Low Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Prehistoric Category:Video Game Character Category:Predators Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Ящер из Кэламаи)